stargateapocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Titan Empire
Ruled by Emperor Atlas the Empire revealed itself almost five years ago. Since then, it has dominated the power spectrum in the Goa'uld-dominated sectors of the Milky Way. It covers dozens of minor systems, with six main locations centered around the Stargate network: Charon, Kalunuous, Annwn, Hzynag, the Sphere, and Imperia. It is one of the largest technological and military powers in the Milky Way, though it finds itself outmatched in the Pegasus and Celestus galaxies. It relies almost entirely on the Titan Network to communicate across the vast distances of the Empire. The Network also fuels the endless Titan war machine with a reliable stream of intelligence without requiring actual spies on the ground. The main strength of the Empire--its secrecy and superior technologies--is also its main weakness during times of invasion: it has trouble building consensus among rivals. MilitaryEdit Perhaps the preeminent power in the Milky Way at the present time, it relies on both overwhelming numbers and superior technology to win the day. Rarely is the Grand Titan Fleet split, as Emperor Atlas prefers a more blunt and cataclysmic response to even the smallest of slights. The traditional response of fighting an enemy fleet is irrelevant when fighting the Fleet; it is far better to flee if without a strong allied presence. There are few written accounts of the Fleet's defeat, leading many who were not present to wonder if it ever has truly been beaten. ShipsEdit *Jan'tak frigate *Attila ship-of-the-line *Che'ops *Dreadnaught *Hyperion heavy cruiser *Titan Command Ship *Dakara Class Ground ForcesEdit *Titan Guard *Horsemen *Ash'rak *Jaffa *Titan Walker SuperweaponsEdit Though many other militaries can boast stronger ships or infantry, none can boast the wide variety of superweapons devised and employed by the Empire. *Seven *Hyperion Torpedo *Tartarus Gate SocietyEdit Though technological breakthroughs are abound throughout the Empire, very little progress in other realms of life can be seen. The main constructs in any conquered world are golden statues of Emperor Atlas, and a fervered devotion towards the leader is carefully cultivated. This goes far beyond any other current Goa'uld power, relating most closely to the Celestus Ori. Priests are more common than generals throughout the Titan territories. It is a marvel in and of itself that the Empire has not stagnated scientifically, though all of the Empire's scientists are Goa'uld-- and many related to the leader himself. PoliticsEdit Generally speaking, there is no actual diplomatic corps within the Titan Empire, contrasting starkly with powers such as Kualpuch. During System Lord summits, Atlas often shows up uninvited, or at the very least interjects via the Titan Net. It is through fear only that the Empire makes alliances, either fear of it or of another threat. If nothing else, the politics of the Empire can be more succinctly described as preventing politics of everyone else; Atlas frequently offers indulgences and supreme power to the lesser militaries in the galaxy to prevent another coalition from forming against him, such as the one that ruined Knossos. Thus, politics of the Empire are more focused on internal ladder-climbing as each person struggles to garner favor with their Titan Emperor. Notable PeopleEdit Emperor Atlas Cassandra Achilles Hektor Thoth Pericles Alexander Rama Wepwawet Quan Argus Circe Lucifer Hel Samhain Azazel Mynos Wrath Pride Gula Envy Sloth Greed Agrippina Proetus Ajax Ymir Samson Category:Military